


Marriage is Bliss?

by rayla_hodson



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayla_hodson/pseuds/rayla_hodson
Summary: “Yes” was the easy part. Now, Rayla must learn how to go along with the intricate details of a Katolian Royal Wedding.





	Marriage is Bliss?

The easiest decision was the one that is difficult for most people. The high mage of Katolis stood before her on bended knee requesting her hand. After everything they had been through together, how could she possibly say no? This was her best friend. They went through everything together. This would simply become another adventure…

Or so she thought. 

Callum was the Prince of Katolis. Crown or not, he was still royalty. Customs dictated that they were to have a royal wedding. A grand spectacle for the entire kingdom to see. Ezran was encouraging this approach because of its implications. 

“Rayla, you and Callum are the perfect example of what we’re trying to do here. If a human and elf can set aside past differences and prejudice to fall in love and marry, then it says a lot for the future of both our people.” The king pleaded with his appointed crownguard, who would soon be his sister-in-law.

“I can’t just accept that my life is going to be one big spectacle.” However, she should have been expecting such. She was marrying Callum. He was the king’s brother. It was always going to be this way.  She dreaded thinking about how much of her life would become publicized and even politicized. Any child she might have in the future would be a big public spectacle, for example. She would not be able to leave the castle without hundreds of people bowing to her. She didn’t want the attention. She didn’t want the shame of forcing people into respecting a title she should never hold. 

She loved him. They could make it work, right?

\--

The royal wedding planner had arrived and spoken with Callum about a few things. Reluctantly, she also quipped for the future duchess’ input. Rayla didn’t know half the things she wanted. The food choices were complicated, she didn’t know that so many flowers existed in the wild, and there were how many colors exactly? It didn’t help that it was clear the castle staff wanted _nothing_ to do with the elf. 

“I can’t keep doing this. It’s so much pressure. Not to mention your _friends_ don’t seem enthused about helping this wedding happen.”

“There’s still some bad blood between our people. You didn’t think that bringing Zym back would be a magic reset button did you?” Callum had a point. One noble act of kindness from the humans wasn’t ever going to be enough to set back decades and centuries of prejudice and hatred.

“I just thought that if I’m being forced to do something, I might at least get a little joy out of it… or at least get some help.”

The mage looked to his fiancée, seeing the hurt in her eyes. She was not enjoying what was supposed to be planning the happiest day of her life. That was wrong no matter which way you cut it. Callum hatched an idea.

“Hey. Come with me.” He whispered.

He brought her up to the top of the tallest tower in the kingdom, with a slight chill in the air. A couple years ago, they had been in a snowy part of the lands of the west, and it was there they finally had a trust for each other. It’s where they became friends. She always enjoyed the sight of the snow softly drifting from the sky to the ground.

“ _Aspiro frigis._ ” He called out, drawing the wind rune with the tip of his finger. Aiming towards the sky, a light darted from his hands and it began to snow shortly after. She rested her head on his shoulder as their feet dangled from the tower. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he smiled. “We’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.”

Rayla simply smiled back, requesting one thing of her fiancé. “Do you think you can make it snow for us?”

He said nothing, only smiling at the sky and petting her head. Finally, two words left his lips that led her to pull herself closer to him.

“Of course.”

\--

Dressing was complicated. Callum had spent hours with a tailor. He had to have some kind of regal suit designed for him. Plus the tailor needed practice to eventually craft the king’s wedding attire once he had found a bride. Meanwhile, Rayla was by herself with more women who would rather be doing anything else, save for a couple of them perhaps.

She despised the idea of a dress, but ‘it was tradition’, according to the ladies dressing her. She hated to admit but she felt she looked nice in every dress she had tried on. Of course they were of different sizes and styles and colorful. This was just a reference for the tailor to eventually craft. They finally stumbled upon a simple red dress. It wasn’t flashy, nor ornate, and it wasn’t very large either. It was simple cloth that draped down to her ankles, showing just the ending of her cultural tattoos. The women there hated to admit, but the future duchess looked good in the dress. Rayla requested that she be able to hold on to the dress until hers was completed; a request she was reluctantly granted. She had a special reason to hold onto such

Callum finally emerged with the plans for a dark red suit to match the color scheme of the kingdom. Rayla emerged with the red reference dress, but she hadn’t shown Callum.

“I told you it would get better.”

“I’m not sure that it’s better, but it’s definitely a start I suppose.” They weren’t berating her or chastising her anymore, but the room was definitely uncomfortable. “I have to say, I’m not sure I could go through any of this with anyone else.”

“If it was anyone else, you wouldn’t _have_ to.”

 “You’re worth the trouble, you big dumb human.” She smirked before taking her fiancé, dipping him near the floor and placing a kiss on his lips. “I’ve got a little surprise for you later this evening, if you’re up for it.” 

“Am I up for it?” 

“You’re up for it.” It’s not like it was anything bad, or even taboo. She just wanted his reaction to the dress she chose.

\--

Evening fell and they found themselves in their quarters after a (long) dinner with the king. Ezran wanted to know how the plans were going, how everyone was treating Rayla through all of this. They didn’t lie, but they also didn’t tell the king everything. They didn’t want him to worry. Besides, she could handle a snide comment or two.

Just as they were about to sleep, she made sure he wasn’t looking and found a dark corner to slip into the gown she had borrowed.

“Oh, Callum…” she called out softly.

The mage turned around to find her standing plainly in the red dress that hugged her curves slightly, and fell to the floor to barely cover her feet. She was beautiful, there was no question. Callum was not shallow by any means, but he couldn’t help but tell himself he was making a good decision.

“Of course it’ll be all white and have a veil and all the other human nonsense.”

It was hard for her to describe how she felt about everything. Elves did not marry. While they mated for life, they simply made their decision, and kept things very private between themselves. Some went as far as to bind each other to themselves, but she saw the practice as restrictive and harmful. She always thought people should stay together because they want to, not out of fear of losing a limb.

Callum wasted no time expressing his feelings. He kissed her passionately before the two discovered how easily the dress could come off cleanly. It wasn’t torn or damaged. It just slipped right off. Their night would go on for a while, full of passion and love. 

\-- 

The day finally arrived and it seemed as though the streets had been lined with people for days. In Katolis it was customary for the royal couple-to-be to ride in together on horseback side by side before dismounting and walking each other to the altar where the ceremony was to be performed.

Before any of that were the preparations. Callum was to be fitted into his suit, and Rayla into her dress. Everything fit just fine as expected. What followed was definitely not something any of them had anticipated.

One of the women had dipped her fingers into a cream-like substance that matched her skin tone. “And what is it you intend to do with that?” she questioned. 

“We need to cover those… markings. They simply won’t do.” The other responded.

Horrified, Rayla defiantly spoke out. “These are sacred markings. Important to my people and culture. Isn’t the whole point to clearly show the fact that an elf is marrying a human?” Rayla then stormed out of the room after learning they were also trying to mitigate her horns. 

The future duchess found herself face to face with her groom after wandering the halls. 

“You’re not running out on me are you?” he joked.

“No, no. I want this. I want to marry you but… I can’t stand the way I’m being treated. Is this really a good idea? Even through this whole wedding process, I’ve been paid no mind. At the best I’ve been ignored. At the worst I’ve been chastised for simply being who I am. One marriage isn’t going to fix the world Callum.”

“You’re right. It isn’t” She started tearing up, realizing that she may have to give up everything she had wanted and dreamed of for a couple years. She loved him, but it was clearly not the right time for them. Then, a gentle brush of a thumb against her face, colliding with the cover up that was hastily smeared on by castle staff led her to look up.

“Rayla. You’re right. One marriage isn’t going to solve the problem, just like one act of kindness and heroism didn’t solve the problem. It’s going to take work. But if we don’t set the example, how could it be followed? And even if it didn’t solve the problem, who cares? I’m not marrying you to create some kind of alliance for my brother. I’m doing it because I love you.” 

Blushing, he remarked about her appearance. “You look beautiful by the way.”

She wiped her tears, and leapt into his arms before embracing him tightly. “I love you too.” 

They both stared at each other for a minute before Rayla finally spoke out. “What are you doing? Get back in there and get ready. I’m not going to have an unkempt slob for a husband.”

“It’s not unkempt! They just didn’t finish my hair… Don’t you have something to do yourself?” 

They both hugged one final time before they went their separate ways. Each of them smiling a what was to come shortly. 

\--

The proceedings would begin with the king himself.

“People of Katolis. We are here to witness history. Since record keeping began, there has been no documentation of an official union between a human and an elf. Today, we record this into the proud history of our land as Prince Callum will join hands and become one with the Lady Rayla.”

As the king stepped away, Rayla stepped forward to face her husband-to-be. He was fidgeting and nervous, but still relatively calm.  She smiled as her face was revealed to him, masked with the attempts to cover her cultural marking. That was the only thing she was ashamed of. Other than that, she could not be happier. 

Vows were spoken, bands were exchanged, and during any normal ceremony, this is where they would introduce the couple as one. However, a royal wedding required the passing of a title. The Head of the Council would aid the king in bestowing an honorary title to the civilian who was marrying the prince.

Opeli began. “As you join Prince Callum in the journey of life as his lawfully wedded wife, may you both be graced with happiness and joy. Callum, by the birth of the Late Queen Sarai, you have been designated as Prince of Katolis. The lady, will be inducted by King Ezran.”

“Rayla, step forward.”

“By the power vested in me by the kingdom of Katolis, as King, I hereby grant you the title of duchess. Callum and Rayla, by official decree of this kingdom. I pronounce you husband and wife.” After an embrace and a kiss they hold hands and wave to the crowd as they applaud.

The king holds his hand up to tame the applause for the first announcement of the couple. 

“People of Katolis: It is my honor and privilege to present to you for the first time, Prince Callum and Duchess Rayla.”

 

 


End file.
